


dynasty

by piorunianrteci



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, kaien żyje, rukia księżniczka, trochę yona vibes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci
Summary: AU, gdzie Rukia jako księżniczka rodu Kuchiki zakochuje się w swoim poddanym.inspiracja: rina sawayama - dynasty
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	dynasty

Ciężar. Przeogromny ciężar, miażdżący kości, przygniatający kruche ciało, niepozwalający złapać oddechu. Tylko to była w stanie odczuwać, a co gorsze, miała wrażenie, że z każdą kolejną warstwą ozdobnych, drogich tkanin, składających się na wyjściową, odświętną szatę, niechciane brzemię przytłaczało ją bardziej, jeszcze bardziej tłamsząc niczym zastraszone zwierzę. Z trudem utrzymywała dumną, wyprostowaną pozę, unosząc wysoko podbródek, spoglądając chłodno wokół siebie. Choć sprawiała wrażenie niewzruszonej, pogodzonej ze swoim niesprawiedliwym losem, tak naprawdę miała szczerą ochotę zgarbić ramiona, skulić się w samej sobie, by następnie rozpaść w drobny pył. Zdematerializować się, ulec anihilacji; byle zniknąć z tego świata, zniknąć jako _ta_ _Kuchiki_ , a potem odrodzić się jako ktoś inny. _Wolny_.   
Tonęła w kolejnych całunach miękkich, ręcznie wyszywanych złotymi nitkami, materiałów, mając wrażenie, że zatraca integralną część samej siebie. Coraz ciężej było jej łapać oddech; jarzmo niekontrolowanie się rozrastało, a ona była bezsilna. Pozbawiona głosu, praw, a także jakiejkolwiek nadziei, że coś mogłoby się zmienić. To było niemożliwe; jej los od dawna był zaplanowany, oddano ją w obce ręce bez żadnej zgody. I by chronić swój klan, musiała być posłuszna. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie, gdy zgraja, biegających wokół niej służek, nieudolnie próbowała wpinać w hebanowe włosy te przeklęte, złote ozdoby, które drażniły jej skórę, zostawiając gdzieniegdzie niewielkie ranki. Raz jeszcze zerknęła na grupę kobiet, wiedząc, jak bardzo jej nienawidzą. Nie była ani ślepa, a tym bardziej nie głupia; potrafiła dostrzec zawistne spojrzenia, przepełnione niechęcią gesty i wymuszone, fałszywie przyjazne grymasy. Tylko jedna z nich – ta urocza, niewinna rudowłosa – zwracała jakąkolwiek uwagę na uczucia kobiety; jej duże, pełne zaufania i zrozumienia, brązowe oczy spoglądały z niemym współczuciem, jakby solidaryzując się z żałobą, która ogarnęła serce Rukii. Z prawdziwą czcią i delikatnością pudrowała jej porcelanową cerę, próbując ukryć to, co przypominało o niesubordynacji. Policzek kobiety wciąż był zaczerwieniony od uderzenia, wciąż palił wstydem i niemą furią – wiedziała, że nie powinna się stawiać. Wiedziała, że z głową klanu nigdy nie było i nie będzie dyskusji. Kuchiki Ginrei nade wszystko szanował zasady i prawo, których bronił niczym największych świętości.   
— Panienko — rudowłosa odezwała się miękkim, pełnym szacunku głosem, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań. Zerknęła na dziewczynę spokojnym, szafirowym spojrzeniem, posyłając delikatny uśmiech.   
— Dziękuję, Inoue-san.   
Przeniosła wzrok z zakłopotanej, zarumienionej od komplementu twarzy, wprost na lustro w platynowej ramie. Spoglądały na nią pozbawione życia i blasku oczy, pogrążone w przeraźliwym smutku; jej twarz była bledsza niż zwykle, nieskalana i porcelanowa jak u lalki, rumiane wargi pokryte czerwoną pomadą, a linia rzęs podkreślona delikatną, kocią kreską. Nie poznawała już samej siebie pod warstwą makijażu, tkanin, które obłapiały jej szczupłe ciało. Z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz mniejsza, coraz mniej znaczyła i uświadamiała sobie, że to już jej koniec. Koniec życia, które znała.

Gdy wreszcie pozostała sama w tej ogromnej, marmurowej komnacie, wypuściła powoli powietrze, czując, jak ramiona pękają, łamią się niczym suche gałązki, pod ciężarem tego smutku i żalu. Odebrano jej już wszystko, wszystko, czego mogła pragnąć; wolność, wybór, a także miłość. Zdławiła chęć krzyku i płaczu, który wypełnił jej trzewia, gdy tylko pomyślała o tych brązowych oczach. O jego spojrzeniu, w którym zawierały się wszystkie emocje, które definiowało uczucia i było zwierciadłem duszy. Nie musiał nic mówić, nie musiał używać słów – ona wiedziała. I może właśnie dlatego, tak kurewsko bolało ją serce. Może dlatego umierała raz za razem, w nieprzerwanym cyklu, nieustannie przeżywając te męki i katusze. Choć bezpowrotnie traciła wszystko, co kochała, choć powinna rozpadać się na samo wspomnienie ich wspólnych chwil, to właśnie te niewielkie migawki, wyrywki z czasoprzestrzeni, pomagały osłodzić ten gorzki żal, który wypełniał każdą jej komórkę. Przymknęła powoli powieki, pozwalając swojemu umysłowi raz jeszcze zabłądzić w ten jeden obszar, odsunąć pozamykane szufladki, a następnie utonąć w plątaninie uczuć, których źródłem był _on._

Kiedy wicekapitan Shiba, przekroczył próg pałacowej sali, a u jego boku dostrzegła nieznanego, rudowłosego mężczyznę, mimowolnie zaczęła przeczuwać kłopoty. Owszem, zdarzyło jej się słyszeć pogłoski o rzekomym awansie, jednak nieustannie ignorowała wszelkie rewelacje tej maści, nie dopuszczając myśli, by Kaien-dono został zastąpiony kimś innym. Z ciężkim sercem czekała na jakikolwiek strzępek informacji, a gdy obaj mężczyźni podeszli bliżej i ukłonili się w pełnym szacunku geście, wlepiła zaciekawione spojrzenie w nieznaną postać. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał niczym kopia jej mentora i opiekuna; mieli nie tylko podobne postury, lecz także rysy twarzy, jednak po dłuższej obserwacji _nowy_ ani trochę nie przypominał jej Kaiena. Miał płomiennie rude włosy, brązowe oczy, spoglądające ze znudzeniem na świat i w przeciwieństwie do starszego z mężczyzn, który niezależnie od sytuacji był podobny i wiecznie uśmiechnięty, gniewnie marszczył brwi. Wiedziała, że nie powinna oceniać książki po okładce, aczkolwiek była bardziej niż pewna, że nie polubi tego ponuraka.   
— Tennō Heika — wicekapitan podniósł nieśmiało głowę, zwracając się do głowy rodu — oto Kurosaki Ichigo, jeden z poruczników. Od dzisiaj przejmie moje obowiązki dotyczące opieki nad księżniczką.   
Kiedy rudowłosy młodzieniec nie zareagował, Kaien szturchnął go łokciem, zmuszając, by ten wyprostował się dumnie.  
— Na razie jest trochę nieokrzesany, jednak myślę, że czas spędzony w pałacu okiełzna jego temperament — mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, poklepując Ichigo po ramieniu. W tej samej chwili jego oczy mimowolnie napotkały zaciekawione spojrzenie Rukii, która nie mogła oderwać wzroku od nieznajomego. Choć trwało to tylko ułamek sekundy, dostrzegła, jak jego źrenice delikatnie się rozszerzają w niemym zaskoczeniu, by po chwili spłonął nerwowym rumieńcem i zerknął w bok. Było to niedorzeczne, oderwane od zasad logiki, jednak w tym jednym momencie, krótkim wycinku z czasoprzestrzeni, jej serce zabiło mocniej, a w głowie pojawiła się ta jedna, jedyna myśl. Że chciałaby częściej widzieć ten wyraz na jego twarzy.

Początki ich znajomości nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych ani najłatwiejszych; Rukia, będąca przyzwyczajona do pogodnego, gadatliwego wicekapitana, nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak powinna się zachowywać. Kurosaki należał raczej do osób milczących, a do tego nieznośnie lakonicznych, przez co większość czasu spędzali w przerażającej ciszy. Choć powinna odpuścić i nie zawracać sobie głowy tym całym ambarasem, szczególnie, że był dla niej tylko kolejnym podwładnym, było w nim coś, co nie pozwalało jej oderwać myśli od rudowłosego. Początkowo wmawiała sobie, że pragnęła poznać go trochę lepiej, jeszcze bardziej, tylko po to, by móc wydać sprawiedliwy osąd, co do jego osoby, jednak z każdym kolejnym dniem uświadamiała sobie, jak w ogromnym błędzie się znajdowała. Ten przeklęty, naburmuszony rudzielec, bez żadnego uprzedzenia ani zaproszenia stał się integralną, niezmienną częścią jej codzienności; wkradł się bez słowa nie tylko do życia, lecz także umysłu, scalając się z nią na stałe. Rukia szczególnie odczuwała to nocami; nawet podczas tych kilku godzin, które powinna przeznaczyć na odpoczynek, wędrowała myślami ku jego brązowym oczom, ustom wygiętym w niezadowolonym grymasie, rudym włosom będących w wiecznym nieokiełznaniu. A najbardziej uwielbiała tonąć w jej ulubionej, rozkosznej migawce _tego_ jednego rumieńca.  
— To tylko chwilowe — wymamrotała pod nosem, próbując przekonać samą siebie, że to nie było to. To nie mogło być nic więcej niż durne, temporalne zadurzenie.

Jakże się boleśnie myliła. Jakże była ślepa i naiwna.   
Doskonale pamiętała ten sierpniowy wieczór; jaskrawe słońce, znikające za horyzontem, niebo pokryte pastelowymi barwami i jego sylwetka. Z zapartym tchem obserwowała, jak wymierza cios za ciosem, ze zdumiewającą lekkością posługując się sporym mieczem. Był tylko on; jego umięśnione ramiona, napinające się przy każdym ruchu, skupione spojrzenie wbite w niewidzialnego przeciwnika i świst, z jakim przecinał powietrze. Nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku, czując, jak serce zaczyna przyspieszać z każdą chwilą; kołatało w klatce zbudowanej z żeber, coraz szybciej pompując krew. Tę nieznośną krew, która szumiała w uszach, potęgując wszystkie doznawane bodźce. Nie było szans, nie było innej opcji; on naprawdę jej się podobał. Cały on, każdy malutki element, składający się na jego osobę.   
Te rozwichrzone, rude włosy opadające na czoło, chłodne spojrzenie brązowych oczu, które miękło, gdy na nią zerkał. Jego duże dłonie, szerokie ramiona, umięśnione plecy i tors pokryty wypukłymi bliznami, będącymi niemym świadectwem wszystkich walk, które przeszedł. I te jego usta; wargi, których pragnęła zasmakować. Choć był tak blisko, zawsze tuż obok, miała wrażenie, że dzielą ich całe lata świetlne. Był jej zakazanym owocem, tym najpiękniejszym i najbardziej trującym; przecież nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie mogła przekroczyć tej granicy, która ich oddzielała – miała chronić swój ród, swoją dynastię, tak samo jak on miał chronić ten kraj. A razem byliby tylko jednym, ogromnym problemem.  
— Chcesz wracać, Hime-sama? — głos Kurosakiego wyrwał ją z natłoku niebezpiecznych myśli, który z ciężkim westchnieniem wbił miecz w ziemię i zajął miejsce nieopodal. Zerknęła na niego ukradkiem, próbując powstrzymać ten mimowolny uśmiech, wkradający się bezczelnie na usta. Pojedyncze kosmyki przykleiły się do jego wilgotnego od potu czoła, a twarz, która zazwyczaj wyrażała pogardę, teraz okryła się zmęczeniem. Przymknął na chwilę powieki, opierając potylicę o pień drzewa i wypuścił powoli powietrze.   
— Zostańmy tu jeszcze trochę — powiedziała miękko. To były nieliczne momenty, gdy mogła zapomnieć o byciu tą przeklętą księżniczką. Zapominała, że jest _sobą_ , rozkoszując się tylko pięknymi widokami, które były tak błogie i odmienne od zimnych ścian marmurowego pałacu. Może to był kolejny powód, dla którego tak uwielbiała chwile sam na sam z Ichigo – dawał jej to upragnione poczucie swobody i wolności, której łaknęła i której jej brakowało. Oczywiście, trzymał na Rukii oko, czuwając, aby włos jej z głowy nie spadł, jednocześnie nie zachowując się w tak paranoiczny sposób jak cała reszta pałacu.   
Sama nie wiedziała, co ją podkusiło, jednak niewiele myśląc, wyrzuciła na jednym tchu:  
— Dlaczego aż tak podziwiasz Kaiena-dono?   
Rudowłosy uchylił jedną powiekę, a jego twarz przybrała wyraz niemałego zaskoczenia. Szybko się wyprostował, wbijając wzrok gdzieś w niebo, które przybrało granatową barwę i ciężko westchnął, jakby wciąż szukał odpowiednich słów.   
— Jest dla mnie jak drugi ojciec — powiedział wreszcie i gdy myślała, że na tym zakończy się ta niezręczna rozmowa, Kurosaki po raz pierwszy się przed nią otworzył. Zmierzwił nerwowym ruchem swoje włosy, a potem spojrzał na nią smutno i kontynuował:  
— Mój prawdziwy _tato_ zginął podczas jednej z misji — Rukia poczuła, jak lodowate szpony chwytają ją za serce, jednak nie odezwała się słowem, nie chcąc przerywać — pamiętam, że nie potrafiłem sobie z tym poradzić. Jedyne, co czułem, to ta okropna złość, nieznośne poczucie niesprawiedliwości, z którym nie umiałem nic zrobić. Pewnego dnia Kaien-senpai zaproponował, żebyśmy potrenowali. Dał mi do ręki miecz ojca — spojrzał na ostrze, które wciąż było wbite obok niego — i powiedział bardzo ważne słowa, być może najważniejsze w moim życiu; we wszechświecie nic nie znika na stałe ani nie pojawia się znikąd, to nieustanna zmiana materii i energii. Dlatego też mogłem tę złość przekłuć w coś innego; w chęć, by chronić ludzi.  
Ku zaskoczeniu Rukii, jego oczy złagodniały, a na ustach błąkał się nieśmiały uśmiech. Słysząc to wszystko, odkrywając kolejny kawałek jego duszy, miała ochotę odrzucić w cholerę wszelkie konwenanse i zasady, byle tylko otulić go swoimi wątłymi ramionami. Zamknąć w szczelnym uścisku, jakby chcąc odgrodzić od zła, które go spotkało i naznaczyło. Przez jej głowę przebiegła jeszcze jedna myśl: może to właśnie dlatego taki był; oschły, zamknięty w sobie i zdystansowany. I nie mogła go dłużej za to winić.

To był ten jeden moment, upragniony punkt zwrotny w ich pokręconej relacji. Z każdym kolejnym dniem, Ichigo coraz bardziej się na nią otwierał, zrzucając z siebie ten pancerz zobojętnienia. Rukia, z radością, która niczym bluszcz obrastała budujące ją subatomowe cząstki, obserwowała, jak rudowłosy coraz częściej wygina wargi w ogromnym uśmiechu, jak brązowe oczy skrzą się prawdziwą radością, a lodowy mur, który go otaczał, topniał i niknął w oczach. Choć minęło kilkanaście miesięcy, choć przeszli tak długą i ciężką drogę, wiedziała, że było warto. Warto było czekać na _tego_ Ichigo, który jeszcze bardziej mącił jej w głowie, przejmował kontrolę nad rozsądkiem, a przede wszystkim – który skradł jej serce i posiadł je na własność.

— Też chcę spróbować — powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, a Kurosaki tylko pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Spojrzał na Rukię, jakby urwała się z choinki, wygiął usta w szerokim uśmiechu i rzucił krótko:  
— Odmawiam.   
Kuchiki fuknęła obrażona, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i spoglądając tęsknym wzrokiem w kierunku miecza, który dzierżył w dłoni. Przecież ona pragnęła tylko zobaczyć, jakie to uczucie; choć raz potrzymać ostrze, wykonać jeden ruch. To wyglądało tak łatwo i lekko, a zarazem imponująco, gdy robił to Ichigo. Rudowłosy westchnął ciężko, mięknąc pod wpływem jej rozczarowanego spojrzenia i niepocieszonej miny.   
— Ale tylko raz — zarządził i w ułamku sekundy twarz Rukii rozpromieniała w najszczerszej radości. Pospiesznie pokonała dzielący ich dystans, stając tuż obok mężczyzny i uważnie słuchając wszelkich wskazówek, które jej przekazywał.   
— Ostrożnie, jest ciężki — napomknął, jednak było za późno. Kobieta zachwiała się pod ciężarem klingi i gdyby nie ramiona Ichigo, skończyłaby na ziemi. Nie odezwał się słowem, choć jego rozbawione spojrzenie wyrażało wszystko; bez skrępowania przyciągnął ją do swego torsu, objął ramionami, a duże dłonie położył na jej.   
— Pomogę ci, Hime-sama — szepnął gdzieś w okolice jej ucha, a Rukii aż zabrakło tchu. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy byli tak kurewsko blisko; czuła jego tors przy swoich plecach, ciepło bijące od jego skóry, oddech muskający policzek i szorstką fakturę jego dłoni. Spłyciła oddech, ledwo mogąc łapać kolejne hausty. Choć pozornie nie było to niczym wielkim, dla niej – wiecznie zdystansowanej, pozbawionej możliwości kontaktu – ten moment bliskości był euforycznym i błogim doznaniem. Ileż by ona oddała, by ten urywek codzienności trwał zapętlony w nieskończoność.   
Nie odezwał się słowem, nie uprzedził ją, że zamierza odpuścić swą pomoc, dlatego gdy z ogromną satysfakcją zamachnęła się mieczem, ten niespodziewanie pociągnął ją za sobą. Niczym szmaciana kukiełka opadła na ziemię, rzucając pod nosem słowa, które na pewno nie przystały damom. Nim się zorientowała, tuż nad nią, znów tak niebezpiecznie blisko, zawisł przerażony Ichigo; miał szeroko otwarte oczy, z których wylewała się obawa i troska, a gdy powiedział to jedno słowo, cały świat się dla niej zatrzymał.  
— _Rukia_ _!_ — zawołał przestraszonym, łamiącym się tonem i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co najlepszego zrobił. Jego twarz spłonęła rumieńcem, wzrokiem uciekł gdzieś ku swoim palcom, które zaczął nerwowo wyłamywać i mamrotał w kółko pełne skruchy przeprosiny. Już chciał się nawet odsunąć, tak jakby próbował zatuszować niedawną sytuację, jednak kobieta niesiona chwilą, złapała go za poły szaty, zmuszając, by na nią spojrzał. A potem szepnęła błagalnym, miękkim tonem:  
— Powiedz to jeszcze raz — patrzyła na niego tak przeszywającym, zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem, które musiało wyrazić każdą pojedynczą emocję, która składała się na mętlik panujący w jej niewielkim ciele.   
— Proszę — dodała, nie puszczając go ani na chwilę. Przez ułamek sekundy zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko ciężkimi, szybkimi oddechami, aż wreszcie Ichigo przymknął powieki i szepnął, wkładając w to wszystkie możliwe uczucia.  
— _Rukia_ _._  
— Mów tak do mnie, kiedy będziemy poza pałacem — puściła jego szatę jedną dłonią, którą już chciała przenieść na policzek mężczyzny, jednak zamarła w połowie gestu. Dotarła do niej rzeczywistość; ta okrutna, przeklęta świadomość, że to niedozwolone. Zakazane. Że ona _nie może_ , _nie powinna_ i choć cichy głos z tyłu głowy natarczywie powtarzał, że to zły pomysł, zignorowała każdą czerwoną flagę. Z prawdziwą czułością odgarnęła niesforne kosmyki, pogłaskała jego policzek, zjeżdżając aż do żuchwy.   
— Kiedy jestem z tobą, nie chcę być księżniczką, _Ichigo_ _._

Choć wielokrotnie próbowała uciec przed rzeczywistością, przed swoim przeznaczeniem, odnajdując ukojenie w jego spojrzeniu i głosie, wciąż pozostawała bezsilna. Była tylko pyłkiem, bezważkim pionkiem na szachownicy życia, nad którym władzę sprawował ktoś inny. Nie mogła od tego uciec ani zmienić swojego losu – to, co było jej pisane, było niepodważalne. Stłumiła kolejną falę, która zalała jej wątłe i bezbronne ciało; pragnęła wrzeszczeć. Tak głośno, by straciła głos, by płuca i gardło paliły żywym ogniem. Miała ochotę rwać włosy z głowy, wydrapać sobie oczy i wydłubać mózg, byle stracić tę okrutnie bolesną świadomość. Jak miała dalej żyć, jak miała kroczyć przez resztę swoich dni, wiedząc, że wszystko, co ją otacza to iluzja? Historia napisana przez kogoś innego, w której musi brać udział? To nie było jej; ani życie, ani świat, a przede wszystkim – nie jej wybór. I właśnie tego nie mogła zdzierżyć.  
— Gotowa? — do pomieszczenia wszedł Byakuya, spoglądając na nią w nerwowym oczekiwaniu. Bojąc się, że głos odmówi posłuszeństwa lub co gorsza, załamie się w beznadziejnym płaczu, skinęła tylko głową. Nie mówiąc słowa, chwyciła dłonią jego przedramię i wysoko uniosła podbródek. Nie chciała tego. Nie chciała udawać twardej i silnej. Chciała płakać, zanosić się szlochem, może przy odrobinie szczęścia razem z łzami, wypłynęłoby jej serce. I każde uczucie, które skierowane było do rudowłosego.   
Jednak obiecała nie tylko sobie, lecz również jemu, że się nie złamie; będzie kroczyć dumnie, by chronić klan. By chronić pałac, swoich podwładnych. A przede wszystkim, chronić tego, którego kochała najbardziej.

Kiedy przekroczyła próg ogromnej, wypełnionej gośćmi po same brzegi, komnaty, miała wrażenie, że zwymiotuje. Puści pawia na sam środek marmurowej posadzki, a następnie ucieknie w cholerę, byle tylko nie być pod ostrzałem tych wszystkich spojrzeń. Resztkami sił utrzymywała niewzruszoną postawę, nie okazując żadnych emocji na spokojnej twarzy, przypominającej posąg. Kroczyła niczym prawdziwa księżniczka; wyprostowała plecy, dumnie uniosła głowę, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę dostojności. Nie wiedziała, czy to mózg płatał figle zmęczonemu umysłowi, czy pomieszczenie od zawsze było tak ogromne, jednak wydawało jej się, że w nieskończoność przemierza ten jeden odcinek. Jej prawdziwą, prywatną drogę krzyżową.   
Już myślała, że nie przyjdzie, że nie będzie uczestniczyć w tym jawnym pogrzebie jej duszy i ich miłości, jednak kątem oka dostrzegła go w tłumie. Stał zaraz obok Kaiena-dono; obaj mężczyźni próbowali zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, z szacunkiem spoglądając w kierunku rodu Kuchikich. Choć Ichigo przybrał idealnie skrojoną maskę potulnego podwładnego, wystarczył tylko ułamek sekundy, by złapać to spojrzenie. Brązowe oczy tonęły naprzemiennie w niemej, bezsilnej furii i goryczy żalu; iskierki, które zdołała w nich rozpalić, zgasły do cna, pozostawiając przeraźliwie puste i wyprane z jakichkolwiek emocji, oblicze rudowłosego.  
To ona jest temu winna, ona go do tego doprowadziła.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie, proszę — szepnęła, przecinając całą długość pomieszczenia, by tylko znów być blisko niego. To były ich ostatnie wspólne chwile, ostatnia szansa; zarówno Ginrei, jak i Byakuya opuścili pałac w przedślubnych przygotowaniach, zostawiając _wszystko_ pod opieką Ichigo. Stanęła tuż obok niego, tak blisko, że dzieliły ich jedynie centymetry i zadarła głowę, spoglądając na niego błagalnie.   
— Czyli jak? — wycharczał cierpko i choć silił się na troskę, jego twarz wyrażała tylko ogromne cierpienie.   
— Jakbym umierała, _Ichigo_ — powiedziała boleśnie, czując, jak niechciane łzy napływają do jej oczu. Nie mogła go winić, że tak reagował i nie mogła winić samej siebie, że coraz bardziej traciła nad sobą kontrolę w tym pandemonium uczuć. Chwyciła go za szatę, zmuszając, by na nią spojrzał, a gdy to zrobił, o mało nie pękło jej serce z żalu. To nie ona umierała, tylko on – nie przypominał już człowieka, kiedy jego twarz wyrażała tę bierność i przeraźliwą obojętność. Był niczym duch; widmo, które powraca, by krążyć bez celu po Ziemi. Nie mogła tego znieść – tego ciężaru i wyrzutów sumienia – dlatego bezwładnie opadła w jego ramiona, które momentalnie otuliły ją w cieple i błogości. Przylgnęła do torsu mężczyzny, jeszcze mocniej chwytając za czarną szatę. I pierwszy raz załkała, nie będąc w stanie unieść tego jarzma.   
— _Rukia_ , ty przecież wiesz — szepnął, delikatnie głaszcząc jej włosy i drobne plecy. — Ty wiesz, że _oboje_ umieramy.   
Niespodziewanie oderwała się od niego; Ichigo zdążył posłać jeszcze zaskoczenie spojrzenie, a potem wspięła się na palce, poczuł jej ramiona na swojej szyi i po chwili złączyła ich usta w pocałunku. Najbardziej bolesnym, pełnym pasji, tęsknoty i żalu pocałunku, jaki tylko mógł istnieć. Wczepiła palce w rude, miękkie włosy, a drugą dłonią błądziła po jego żuchwie i szyi. I błagała w duszy, by móc zapętlić ten jeden element czasoprzestrzeni; by mogła bezkarnie trwać w rozkosznym zapętleniu. Pragnęła scalić się z jego ciałem, przeistoczyć w koherentną całość, wniknąć pod skórę i być najbliżej serca, jak to tylko możliwe.   
Nie istniało już nic, nie liczyło się nic poza nimi; złączonymi w wężowym uścisku, w pożegnalnym akcie miłości, który był kumulacją tych wszystkich emocji, które w nich narosły przez ostatnich kilkanaście miesięcy. Zawsze trzymali się na dystans, zawsze unikając bliskości i tego, by nie przekroczyć tej jednej granicy, jednak dzisiejszej nocy nie byli księżniczką i porucznikiem, nie byli zakazanym owocem, lecz Ichigo i Rukią. Którzy choć nigdy tego nie wyznali wprost, kochali się nad życie. Musieli się kochać, bo nie było innej opcji; w końcu byli czymś więcej niż dwójką kochanków. Byli bratnimi duszami związanymi czerwoną nicią przeznaczenia.  
— _Zerwiesz ten łańcuch razem ze mną?_ — wyszeptała do śpiącego jeszcze Ichigo, gdy pierwsze słoneczne promienie oświetliły ich złączone w przytuleniu ciała.

Czy to wszystko było tego warte? Czy stawianie rodziny, tradycji i tego _pierdolenia_ o dynastii wyżej od swoich własnych uczuć miało jakikolwiek sens? Od małego, od pierwszych lat życia była karmiona tymi kłamstwami wyssanymi z palca, fałszywymi ideami o niezależnym, nieupadłym rodzie, którego nazwisko należy nosić z dumą. Ale czy po tym wszystkim chciała być dalej częścią tej nieudolnie stworzonej iluzji?   
To ona była najważniejsza. Jej uczucia. Jej życie. Jej wybory, które powinna móc podejmować sama. Nie chciała być już tylko drewnianą kukiełką w dłoniach starszyzny, nie mogła dalej przyjmować tej biernej postawy, pozwalając, by nią sterowano. Musiała zrzucić te kajdany, które oplatały jej ciało, a także duszę i serce; musiała zerwać łańcuchy i choć miałaby zawieść, upaść, to wciąż była tą przeklętą dynastią. Miała to we krwi, w genach, w subatomowych cząstkach, tworzących jej ciało. Dlatego niezależnie od miejsca, niezależnie od osoby u swojej boku, wciąż niosła do mityczne dziedzictwo.   
— Nie — szepnęła pod nosem, przyciągając uwagę Byakuyi, który tylko chrząknął ostrzegawczo. Jednak ona podjęła już decyzję. Samodzielnie, tak jak przystało na wolnego człowieka.   
— Nie — powtórzyła, tym razem głośniej i donośniej. Zatrzymała się pośrodku tej ogromnej sali, czując natarczywe, palące spojrzenia, które przeszywały każdy milimetr jej drobnego ciała. Jednak żadne z nich ją nie obchodziło, najważniejsze było to jedno – tych brązowych oczu, które teraz spoglądały na nią z rozszerzonymi źrenicami, w prawdziwym zaskoczeniu.   
— Nie. Nie zgadzam się i nie chcę tego ślubu — powiedziała hardo, wciąż dumnie unosząc głowę. Jej szafirowe tęczówki wyrażały determinację i zaciętość; to był ten moment, w którym nie mogła się ugiąć. Nie mogła znowu odpuścić samej siebie.   
— Zawsze i wszędzie mogę z dumą nosić nasze nazwisko. Bo jestem dynastią i nic tego nie zmieni — spojrzała prosto na Ginreia, którego twarz wyrażała skrajną furię. Usta zacisnął w wąską linię, ściągnął mocno brwi, a każda jego zmarszczka uwydatniła się w groteskowym, przerażającym grymasie złości. Zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, jakby chciał ruszyć prosto do Rukii, jakby chciał kolejny raz ją uderzyć, uciszyć, jednak zamarł w bezruchu. Coś się w niej zmieniło; to spojrzenie, te oczy, które nie były już puste i zblazowane. Płonął w nich prawdziwy płomień, chęć walki o samą siebie i wiedział, że żadna dyskusja nie przyniesie skutku, tylko dostarczy dodatkowej hańby.  
— Ty głupia dziewucho, przez tyle lat nie nauczyłaś się szacunku do klanu i w takim momencie śmiesz wycierać sobie tę plugawą gębę słowami o dynastii — prawie wypluwał słowa, nie szczędząc przy tym tego okropnego jadu. Z sekundy na sekundę jego twarz jeszcze bardziej się wykrzywiała, tak, że nie przypominał już samego siebie.  
— Przez tyle lat klan nie nauczył się podstawowej rzeczy — odparła spokojnie — że każdy człowiek ma swoją własną wolę. I ja wybrałam już kogoś. Wybrałam życie, które chcę mieć.   
Uciekła spojrzeniem w stronę Ichigo; miała wrażenie, że sam niedowierzał w to, co się właśnie dzieje. Wciąż jego oczy były jednym, ogromnym zaskoczeniem i dopiero na dźwięk jej słów, wyrwał się z dziwnego letargu. Przez jego twarz przebiegła nieopisana ulga, euforyczna radość i gdy Rukia tylko dostrzegła ten rumieniec, ten sam, który wykwitł na jego policzkach pierwszego dnia, poczuła, jak łzy wzruszenia napływają do jej oczu.   
Czuła to i wiedziała to lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie było innej drogi, innej opcji ani możliwości; niezależnie od wszechświata, przeciwności losu byli sobie pisani. Przeznaczeni. Związani czymś, co było na długo przed ich narodzinami i pozostanie na długo po ich śmierci.   
Byli związani ze sobą wstęgą przeznaczenia, scaleni niczym zaginione połówki. Dwie bratnie dusze. A ich miłość była absolutna _w każdym możliwym wymiarze._


End file.
